Aishiyu
by Ariza-sama
Summary: Nami is a tour guide who lives happily in the city of Sapporo. But everything changed because of her sudden blindness. Her dark and lonely world started to become brighter when she met her neighbour that changed her life completely even though she can not see him. This storyline was based on the Filipino film "Kita Kita". So one piece and Kita Kita are not mine. R-T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! The storyline of this story was based on the Filipino movie "Kita Kita" (I see you) because I really love the story (but I'm not going to copy all of it) and I think it will fit with Nami and Luffy's character! So, I hope you will like it 😊**

 **Disclaimer: The One Piece and Kita Kita is not mine.**

 **NAMI'S POV.**

"Mina-san, Konnichiwa! Watashiwa Nami desu. And today, I will be your tour guide." I said as I introduce myself to the tourists.

So, yeah I'm Nami and I'm a tour guide in the city of Sapporo and this is where I also live. I'm living a happy life and I love my job because I'm able to tour people and show them the beauty of the city, and also the culture of Japan.

I also feel extra happy today because today is the anniversary of my relationship with Sanji, who is my 4 years boyfriend (but now it's 5) and my 2-year fiancé.

"You look happy, Oneesan." I looked at the little girl beside me who is also on the tour today. I smiled at her and crouched down to her level.

"Of course, we should always be happy." I said and she just smiled at me.

"Is it because you're in love?" She asked that made me shocked.

"Hey, where did you get that idea?" She laughed at my response that made everyone laugh.

After work, I hurried to our meeting place to celebrate the night with him. Unfortunately, I've been here for hours but he's not arriving. That's why I decided to call him.

"Sanji! I've been here for a few hours! Where are you?" I asked with an angry tone.

" _Huh? Where are you?"_ He asked with clueless voice.

"Do you know what day is today?"

" _Of course. Is there something special going on today?"_ I can't believe what I'm hearing!

"You don't know?" I asked with gloomy voice. "I can't believe you forgot our anniversary!" I shouted at him and end the call! Argh! I can't believe him!

I looked at the window outside and remember that day. That day when he asked me to be his wife and when he promised everything to me at this place.

I look at the time and realize that I'm wasting all of my time here that's why I decided to go home.

When I got home, my eyeballs grew bigger when I saw a bouquet of flowers on the table outside of my house. Aww… he does care. I called him and thank him for the flower.

* * *

Another day of work had finished today but Sanji didn't call or text me back. Maybe he is so busy in his work. I stroll in the park and saw my friend, Pudding. She's my friend ever since I moved here in Sapporo.

"Hey! How's it going?" I greet her but she seems not well.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just feeling sick lately." She replied.

"You want to eat? I bring foods with me. Come, join me."

"Oh… no. I have to go. I have a lot of work." She said and bid goodbye.

Hmmm… I guess work is stressing her out. I hope she's okay. I sat on the bench of the park and started to eat my lunch. I wonder if Sanji is eating right now. I hope he does. He's getting skinnier every day because of work.

After I ate at the bench, an old woman approached me and gave me a note saying that it was from a young man. I opened it anyways and it says:

" _Meet me at 8:00 pm in the beer place"_

I started to smile. That Sanji! I know he's planning something again! I head home to get ready for our date tonight. I started to change clothes and do my makeup, when my sister, Nojiko called.

"Hey Sis." I answer her call and put my phone into loudspeaker mode while I put makeup on.

"Hey Sis your face! When are you planning to visit us?!" She shouted with an angry tone, but she's not really angry.

"Chill sis. I'm working every day that's why I don't have time to visit." I reasoned. My sister and my uncle are living in the rural part of Japan. I think it's an hour or two train-ride just to get there.

"Don't you make excuses! You're just going out with Sanji 24/7! So, when is the wedding?" She asked and I just rolled my eyes while I'm putting lipstick.

"There's no date yet. We're still saving money for the wedding."

"Oh, come on! It's been 2 years since you two got engaged."

"And so? It's not like we have a due date to get married." I answered, sounding annoyed.

"Hahahahaha. We're just excited to see you in the wedding dress!" I smiled at the phone, but I don't know why I suddenly felt sadness.

"Me too Sis."

* * *

I walked towards the table here at the beer place where Sanji wants me to him. I'm pretty excited about things that's why I dress so beautifully tonight. He might surprise me and he might talk to me about the wedding so I'm so excited about it!

I ordered a beer while I'm waiting for his arrival.

But I drank 4 beers, and he's still not here. I call his cell phone but it is out of coverage. I bet the battery drained out. I decided to have a retouch on my makeup because it is starting to erase on my face when I saw a thing and I wish my eyes are just fooling me that's why I stand up and approach it and that is when I proved that my eyes are not fooling me…

It's Sanji and Pudding. They are together.

They are fucking kissing in front of me. They suddenly parted when they noticed that I'm right in front of them.

"N-nami…"

I looked at them with teary eyes. I want to scream, to cry, to curse, to kill and I also wanted to die. But I'm holding it back. I wanted to be calm and count 1-10 before I make a decision so that I will not regret it in the end.

I looked at Sanji and started to count

 **One**. You good for nothing guy! You thick-skinned fucking guy! How could you do this to me?! You're telling me you're busy?! Yeah! I can tell! You're busy flirting with another girl!

Then I looked at Pudding,

 **Two**. And you! You fucking slut! How dare you! What a so-called 'good friend' you are! You traitor! Good for nothing slut!

Then I looked at the both of them,

 **Three**. What is this?! There's a three of us?! How long have you been doing this to me?! How long have you been cheating on me?!

 **Four**. You should have break up with me during the four years of our relationship instead of continuing it for 5 years. What did I do wrong?! Am I not enough?!

 **Five**. We have known each other for 5 years. I remember the day when we first met at the bar, I'm wearing the heart costume and you're there to cheer me up. We drink beer and we got to know each other so well. You even called me cute and beautiful that day.

 **Six**. You told me six different stories that day. Most of it was about your life and I'm impressed to know that you're indeed an amazing and good person.

 **Seven**. I drank seven beers that day and after I drank the seventh one, I know that is when my life will start to change.

 **Eight**. I hold back my pee for 8 times. I don't know why I chose to have a bladder disease just to be with you.

 **Nine**. We rang the bell of luck for 9 times, and that is when I realized that this is it. You're the one. You're the one for me.

 **Ten**. I have been calling you for 10 times. I'm in the bar where we 1st met and It was the day before our anniversary, but you forget, or you just don't want to remember it.

That night at the bar, I'm still wearing the heart costume but you're not there. You have changed a lot, even your heart change.

That night, I met a person in the banana costume.

That night, I trusted my life with that banana. With that person.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Now, it ends. This is where it all ends.

I walked out with no words coming out from my mouth.

"Nami, wait!" I heard him calling when I got farther in the beer place.

"Please Nami, let me explain." He said while holding me in my arm. I looked at him with tears in my eyes then I throw the engagement ring that he gave me and ran away from him as far away as possible.

As I was running away, my sight is starting to get blurry and blurry and I feel that I'm going to faint in any second.

I slowed down and that is when I feel it coming.

I suddenly fainted and from that day, everything around me became dark.

 **Chapter 1 done!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I'm so sorry for the character selection of the villain (Sanji). I know I totally messed up on that part. I just want you to know that I have nothing against Sanji. I just chose him because he is the best one to be the third person on Luna Pairing and I guess it's because he is also one of the main guys who always pair up with Nami.

So that's it. Let's begin the story!

 **NAMI'S POV.**

" _Good morning Nami! Rise and Shine! I don't want to wake you up so early, so I just leave a message. I'm so sorry, I have to leave you so soon. I have to do a lot of things back home because you know, our tangerine business is growing so well. I respect your decision for not coming home with me and I understand that you don't want to be a hindrance to all of us, but you can always call me when you want to come home and don't you ever think that you're a hindrance. Take care Nami, I will see you soon."_

*Beep*

I woke up when the recording or whatever that is beginning to play. I guess Nojiko put a timer on that recorder or whatever.

After I got blind, my sister came here to take care of me and she keeps insisting that I should go home so they can keep an eye on me.

And I don't want that. I don't want to be a drag to all of them. That's my reason too for moving out of the house and starts to live on my own.

I stand up, grab my stick, and make my way outside. I want to sit on the chair and have some fresh air.

When my stick hit a metal thing, I think it's my chair outside, so I began to touch it and slowly sits on it.

"Konnichiwa!" I heard a voice near me, but I ignore it.

"Hello, how are you?" It's a voice of a guy.

"Uhmm… are you doing okay?" he keeps talking and talking.

"Are you talking with me?" I finally asked in monotone.

"Yeah, yeah. I am. I'm sorry, I didn't say it earlier. By the way, I live near your house, so we're practically neighbour, oh and I just moved here…"

*sigh* He's a talkative one huh?

"There are so many stores here and the weather is so good…"

I knitted my eyebrows and I started to be annoyed by this loquacious guy. I stand up slowly to come inside my house. I don't want any company. Especially with a stranger like him.

"And… oh. I brought some sushi with me! Don't you want some?!" he shouted outside my house.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

I brought coffee with me on my way outside and I hope that I don't bump into something because this is really hot. I walked slowly by the chair, when…

"Konnichiwa!" I got surprised by his voice that I pour my coffee all over me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I heard him say. I suddenly got up and make my way inside my house.

"I have some dumplings and I brought a lot to you!"

This guy is starting to be annoying for real!

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

I slowly made my way outside and this time, I'm being alert. I bet he's here to annoy me again.

"Wherever you are, don't you dare show your self to me." I said, and realize that it was a dumb threat.

"Or should I say, I don't want to hear you at all." Yes, that was right. I slowly sit on my chair when I heard a person's footsteps. Ohhh no you don't!

"Hey! Hey! Don't you go near me!" And I heard him stop.

"Uhm… are you talking to me, miss?" Oh, shoot! It's a different voice!

"A-ah no. I'm so sorry. It was nothing." I said and I heard him walk away. Ugh. Nami you idiot! I heard another footstep but decide to ignore it. It might be someone else again.

"Good morning." My eyes suddenly lit up when I heard that voice!

"Can you stop coming here?! Are you planning something on me?!" I yelled at him.

"My intention for coming here is clean. I just wanted to talk to you and maybe we could be friends."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you or be friends with you or with anyone else. Can you please leave me alone?" I said and started to stand up.

"No. W-Wait. Hey!" I ignore him and go inside my house.

"I brought a cake! It's sweet! I just thought you might need sugar because you have a sour face…"

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

"Good morning! Rise & Shine! It's time to wake up!" I suddenly woke up when I heard a screaming voice outside.

"Come on! Wake up sleepy head!" I suddenly get up on my bed and make my way to my front door.

"What do you want?!"

"I brought an omelet for you and I don't know if you will love it because it's my first time to coo-"

"Are you dumb?! Are you an idiot?! Or both?!" I yelled but he kept quiet.

"Can't you understand that I don't want to eat your foods and that I don't want to talk to you?!"

"I just want t-"

"Go away and find someone you can talk to, instead of wasting your time talking to a blind girl!" I yelled for the last time and closed my door forcefully. Can't he just leave me alone?!

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

"Tsk tsk. You need some water plants! You're starting to be like a zombie now!" I heard a noise again outside and decided to check it out.

"Who's there?"

"Oh. It's me! I just wanted to get my containers here and decided to water your plants." Ugh.

"I don't remember saying that you could water them."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do it and you know what, you're probably right. I really am an idiot. I don't really know how to cook at all. I just feel alone and wanted to have friends." He said that made me feel guilty all of the sudden.

"But don't worry. I'm not going to disturb you again, so…" he said and I heard some shuffling noise.

"I guess, I'll see you later." He said and I heard his footsteps walking away.

"Wait." I said and the sound of the footsteps stop so I guess he stops.

"Why? Is there something you need?" he asked and I bit my lip for a second and started to talk.

"I'm so sorry for all the things that I have said to you yesterday." I said and I heard some shuffling noise again.

"Oh, that thing? It's fine with me. Actually, I brought some soup with me today and I want you to try it." He said and I was surprised that he forgave me that fast.

I sat on my chair and started to grab spoon on the table.

"If you're scared that I might put something in it, then I will eat with you." He said. I guess he's not sitting at the same table with me because of the volume of his voice and his voice was always like that so I guess he's not that always near me.

"Hmmm… it's good." I commented when I started to taste his soup. It is really good.

"Oh. I'm glad you like it." He said that's why I started to smile.

"I'm Luffy by the way." He said and I nod my head as a sign that I heard him. "Okay."

"Don't you want to ask my name?" I asked because it's like a normal thing to do right? When you give your name to someone, you should ask them their name too, right?

"Oh yeah yeah. So, what is your name?"

"Nami."

"Hmmm… Nami. Yeah, I thought so. Nami suits you." He said and I don't know why but I started to smile at him again.

 **Chapter 2 done! So, yeah. I know Luffy doesn't really cook. I just thought it was amazing to see him cook since he loves to eat. So yeah, thanks for reading!**


End file.
